200 ans plus tard
by narusasulov
Summary: 1799: Un meurtre se produit. un meurtre? C'est ce qu'itachi Uchiwa crois avoir commis sur la personne de Sasuke Uchiwa. Mais ils se trompait... Naruto est mort, Sasuke ne peut vivre sans lui. Un pacte, réincarnation, perte de mémoire, et 200ans écoulé.


_**Konoha 1799 :**_

« Mon cher petit frère tu n'es qu'un démon envoyé par Satan lui même tu ne mérites que de mourir...Désolé, hahaha, amuse toi bien dans l'autre monde ou même, j'espère que tu te réincarnera dans l'esprit d'un chien c'est tout ce que tu es! Sur ceux cher petit frère adieux ! »

Et voilà, ce qui devait arriver arriva, Itachi asséna un coup de couteau dans le cœur de son frère ... Il cru que celui-ci était mort sur le coup et donc le laissa gisant sur le sol, le couteau toujours dans la poitrine.

**Hein... ah les raison de son acte? C'est tout simple, il avait retrouvé son frère dans les bras de son meilleur ami( et amant) Naruto, et lui a posé la question. Quand celui-ci lui a avoué qu'il était gay, Itachi avait alors entrepris de tuer son frère. Voilà c'était tout simple. Bref reprenons...**

Sasuke agonisait car le couteau n'avait pas atteint le cœur, mais son amour lui était bel et bien mort ( T.T ). C'est alors que Sasuke vit, un ange ou tout simplement un démon ? , et il n'eut plus mal, plus aucune douleur, à part cette affreuse sensation, ses dents était un peu plus prononcer aux niveau des canines. Il était devenu une créature de la nuit. Un Vampire, mais il n'y cru pas et il posa la seule question qui lui passait par la tête : « Suis-je mort ?

-Non, Sasuke tu n'est pas mort ta famille descendante d'une lignée de très grand vampire j'ai pu réveillé en toi le sang de la famille royal, le sang pur, celui qui transforme les humains en vampires et non en goule. Je suis Iruka servant du nouveaux maître de la famille Royale Uchiwa. Tu seras immortel et tu pourra retrouver ainsi ton unique amour.

-Mais vous ne savez pas qui est mon seul et unique je ne pourrait le retrouver.

-« le » vous voulez dire « la » ? Ou vous êtes sérieux?

-Non, je suis sérieux.

-Bien soit, vous serez obliger de chercher longtemps mais vous trouverez votre amour. Petite information avant de vous laissez : Les hommes se réincarne tout les 200 ans...

-J'en tiendrai compte . Encore merci . »

Quelque heures plus tard on entendit les gens dire que l'on étais enfin au siècle suivant ils applaudissaient, 1800...

Deux cents ans c'est long, très long.

_**Konoha 2000 :**_

Bonne Année. Voilà ce que les gens criaient depuis une bonne heure.

Plus particulièrement un brun du nom de Sasuke Uchiwa dans le studio où il se trouvait. Deux cents ans jours pour jours, voilà ce qu'il se répétait depuis une heure. Naruto, son Naruto, était revenu enfin. Mais où, et quel âge avait il ? Se rappelait il de lui?

Quand il entendit son téléphone sonné. Qui cela pouvait il être à cette heure de la nuit ?

« Sasuke-kuuuuuun Bonne année !

-?hmpff?C'est ?

-Moi Sasu^^

-Moi n'est pas une réponse.

-C'est Minato!

-Minato?

-Celui qui s'occupe de toi à l'agence -.-'

-Mais vous êtes pas mort vous?

-Très gentil.

-Non mais je n'ai pas eut de nouvelle depuis 16 ans.

-Oui d'ailleurs cela te fais quelle age ? 16 ans non mwahahahahahah.

-Très drôle vampire secondaire à deux balles.

-Oui je sais merci, pas la peine de me rappeler mon rang.

-C'est pour quoi?

-Pour une séance photo. A Suna. Le styliste c'est Gaara No Sabaku, le petit gars de la région quoi. T'es d'accord?

-Mouais, tout façon c'est juste que je sais pas quoi faire de mes journées. Alors mouais, et le style gothique de ce styliste m'intéresse plutôt. Je suis ok.

-Bien c'est dans trois jours. Sois à l'hôtel Crispy-Cosmology vers 15 heures pour le rendez vous. Après on fait la séance sur les plateaux dans le désert de Suna.

-trois jours... Vous auriez dut prévenir avant, c'est pas tout près Suna. Vous abusez.

-Je t'aime Sasuke. A dans trois jours =)

-attendez ...(tonalité)»

Sasuke pris son téléphone portable et envoya un sms : [Faut venir me chercher dans une heure, sois la ou je te bouffe mon neko adoré. Sasu.]

Il prépara en vitesse ses affaires, pris une douche rapide, ouvrit son frigo et bu un peu de sang ( repas rapide pour lui ) et la porte sonna ( euh plutôt la sonnette mais on m'en veut pas ). «Toujours a l'heure lorsqu'il ne veut pas être manger, j'espère il m'aura apporté un en cas pour le voyage.

-Oui, pur sang de neko. Une femelle, elle sera hôtesse dans ton jet. Mais la bouffe pas tout de suite, sinon t'aura rien pour le voyage de... On va ou ?

-Suna.

-Bon deux jours de vole, alors la bouffe pas directement emmène un peu de sang synthétique avec toi.

-Mouais. Ok dommage je kiff le goût des Neko.

-J'suis pas comestible.

-Toi t'es pas une vrai neko, t'es un métis entre le neko et l'humain.

-C'est bon pas besoin de me rappeler que je suis un batard.

-A ton plaisir. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais un batard Inuzuka.

-MMMMPF.

-C'est ma phrase. Bref on décolle dans cinq minutes, le temps de prendre le sang. Fait chauffer le turbo ! ( il y connais rien en jet se Sasu mais on lui en veux pas)

-Pfffff t'es nul XD

-Urusai !

-Ok je bouge, je veux pas que tu me bouffe.

-T'es pas comestible.

-Ouf sauvé par ma propre connerie =)

-Bouge toi et démarre le jet.

-Haï.»

Pov Sasuke:

Cinq minutes plus tard je décollais à bord de mon jet, pour Suna. Bon vent Konoha, à dans deux trois semaines.

Bah quoi? Si on par à Suna autant y faire un tour après la séance.

Et puis? Gaara, je l'ai déjà vu lui, c'était le «tout jeune» styliste sortit de nul pars, je dis jeune car c'est un vampire de classe S. Une des plus puissante après ma famille sois disant. Je le sais car j'ai déjà été son modèle une fois, et au moment ou je me suis présenter, C'est yeux pétillaient car il avait reconnu le sang royale. C'est comme la fois ou il avait tourner avec l'Haruno, vampire de classe S, tout comme la Yamanaka; elle avaient reconnu le sang royal, et malheureusement s'étaient mis en tête de prendre mon cœur. Qu'elle seront dessus quand elle apprendrons mes tendances. En parlant de tendances il faut que je retrouve mon Naruto. Bien qui sais, une rencontre ne se fais jamais au hasard, a moi de prouver le contraire.

Et mais cette, neko, c'est... Non impossible...C'est pas elle, je l'ai vu mourir il y a cent ans. c'est pas elle... Je dois en avoir le cœur net.

«Karine?

-Oui?

-C'est, t'es pas morte?

-Cette voix? ( elle se retourne) Sasuke, mais t'es toujours vivant? Ahhhh une revenant. Je croyais a un de tes descendants, qui tu es, qu'est ce que tu fait là? Et toujours aussi beau et jeune?

-Et toi pourquoi t'es pas morte?

-Je suis une bâtarde entre le neko et un vampire de seconde classe. J'ai l'apparence d'une neko, mais l'immortalité d'un vampire. Et toi d'abord, et cette odeur de déjà ressentis? T'es quoi pourquoi t'es là?

-Famille U-Chi-Wa, ça te rappelle pas ce que te racontais ta famille du côté vampire.

-Uchiwa... La famille royale? Les ancêtres? Là ou tout à commencer? Mais...Ils ne s'étaient pas éteints avec Madara Uchiwa vers l'an 1800? Leurs enfants n'avaient pas le moindre signes des caractéristique d'un vampire. Et Madara se suicida avec sa femme. Ils entrèrent dans une église, eux ceux que dieu à bannis de du paradis mais que Satan ne voulais pas enfer, une sorte d'erreur, des immortels rejeter par le créateur et son ennemis. La lumière ne les atteignais pas, mais les croix, les objets bénis ( comme l'eau ) et la puissance divines sont mortels pour tout vampire. Mais... Toi tu n'avais aucun pouvoir alors pourquoi?

-Iruka, je ne savait pas qu'il existait dans notre demeure. il devait être un des employé des sous sols. Quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai vécu seul avec mon frère, j'avais 8 ans. A mes seize ans, mon frère pour une raison quelconque à tenté de me tué. Et iruka, je ne sais par quel moyen, a fais surgir en moi le coté vampire qui étais endormis depuis ma naissance. Et donc le sang de la famille royale et toujours en moi. Voilà.

-Sasuke-sama

-Enlève le sama ou je te bouffe.

-Sasuke, je suis heureuse de pouvoir annoncé que les Uchiwa sont toujours d'actualité.

-J'ai faim.

-Je vais vous chercher votre nourriture.

-Bien.»

Elle, un croisement entre un neko et un vampire. Mais c'est un croisement qui est inhabituel. Aucun vampires ne peut se reproduire avec des nekos, enfin jusqu'à présent vu la situation. Je ne vois que deux personnes assez folle pour tenter cette expérience. Orochimaru et Kabuto, les deux gros débils de scientifiques fou. Je croyais leur avoir réglé leur compte à ceux là... Pffff va falloir je les recherche pour les exterminé. La poisse. Mais, cette fois faudra les pousser plus loin dans l'église c'est vrai que juste à l'entrer c'est pas vraiment classe et puis on peut vite en ressortir. Bah je pousserais avec un peu de force cette fois.

«Sasuke-sa... Sasuke, ton sang.

-...Merci!

-Mais de rien.

-C'est trop bon...

-/.../

-Karine, Dit moi, c'est Qui tes parents?

-Une femelle neko que je n'ai jamais connu, et on m'as dit que mon père était mort bruler par une croix lors de son passage chez des humains catholique à l'extrême. J'ai ensuite été élevée par Maitre Orochimaru et son homme Kabuto.

-Je vois.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je voulais savoir, va dormir il reste encore un jour et demi de route. EH KIBA !

-SAS'KE ?

-T'ENDORS PAS EN VOLANT COMPRIS ?

-T'INQUIETE PAS POUR CA !

-bonne nuit.»

**1journée et demi plus tard.**

Me voici arrivé à Suna, la séance c'est demain. Je vais aller déposer mes affaires dans la chambre de l'hôtel Crispy-Cosmology, il me donne pas un rendez-vous dans cet hôtel sans me réserver une chambre. Minato sais que je le tuerais. Bref j'avais raison, je dépose mes affaires et vais faire un tour en ville.

C'est la que j'aperçois des gens dans une ruelle quasi déserte ( bah oui ils sont dedans donc quasi) qui frappe un jeune garçon qui lui est à terre.

Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire dans le secours aux victimes, ni l'assistance à personne en danger. Mais cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas défoulé.

«Eh Vous là.

-Tu cause à qui sale débile?

-Ah toi face de rat!

-Oh tu m'insulte pas sale type, tu veux je te défonce.

-Tout seul ou avec t'es petits camarades bouseux?

-Comment qu'il cause trop mal ce type, Pain on le défonce viens.

-Ouais aller venez j'attends que ça mouhahahahaha.

-Ok, et puis t'es qui d'abord? Nous c'est Pain, Neji, Hinata( elle se rebelle vu que je savais pas ou la casée dans ma fic), et kisame.

-Mais je m'en fout de qui je vais tué trop mort de rire. Quel prétention de croire que vous pouvez entendre ne serais ce que mon nom de famille ( euh ça va les chevilles? Oo)

-Mais il s'y crois venez on le tue ça va être marrant, un humain qui s'y crois j'ai jamais vu sa.

-A qui le dites vous.»

**Fin Pov Sasuke**

Et Sasuke bougea en un éclair pour se placer derrière celui du nom de kisame et lui asséna un seul coup qui le fit s'évanouir, il se retourna et frappa du droit le dit Neji , qui se mit a hurler de douleur et s'effondra a terre, il compris qu'avec un nom pareil il ne toucherais pas une fille ( bah l'honneur tout de même) et donc se positionna derrière Pain et lui dit :

«Alors mon petit humain, on essai de se faire passer pour quoi?

-Pour rien. Et puis t'es juste un humain qui court vite et a une force monumentale, j'ai rien a craindre d'un bouffon comme toi.

-Je suis pas un humain, c'est ça que tu ne sais pas. Les humains sont pathétiques pour faire la différence entre toutes les espèces fantastique qui vous ressembles, vous ne connaissait bien que les nekos pas la meilleures race d'ailleurs quoique elles ont bon goût.

-Tu serais une goule, c'est ça hein.

-Perdu. retente ta chance.

-Hinata aide moi merde...

-Moi je me casse, je joue plus a la dur, un vampire très peu pour moi.

-...Traitresse. Et un vampire ... Merde.

-Et oui, faut jamais joué quand on sais pas à qui on s'adresse. Humain de pacotille. J'ai très faim donc tu fera l'affaire...

-Je veux pas mourir.

-Tu sentira rien. Ou presque.»

**Pov Sasuke**

Je lui assène un coup monumental sur la tête. et me dirige vers la personne, qui était il y a maintenant un petit moment, emmerder par cette bande de morveux.

«Tu vas bien.

-...

-Oh

-...

-Répond je viens de te sauvé la mise, tu peux relever la tête, je te ferais rien.

-Tu es un vampire, et les vampires sont pas nos amis, ils veulent toujours nous manger, nous avons «bon goût» et encore je ne sais pas si les bâtard ont bon gout. Je peux pas, je préfère mourir que de répondre à l'aide d'un vampire tu aurais du les laisser me tuer. Je suis pas du genre à vouloir être sauvée, pour être par la suite un diner ou même un dessert... Je...Je...»

Il s'est évanouie. Le laisser là ou lui venir en aide? J'ai commencer autant finir, il dit être un neko d'un côté mais il n'a ni queue, ni oreille. Quel...Ah non il a une queue. Mais pas d'oreille, c'est bizarre. Bon pas grave. Je le prend dans mes bras et là la chose que jamais je n'aurais cru trouver en Suna. Je trouvait bizarre qu'il n'ait pas d'oreille de neko, mais lorsque sa tête partit en arrière la perruque noire qu'il portait laissa place à des cheveux d'un blond étincelant. Je n'avais vu ce blond qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, du moins sur une seule lignée de personne. Si c'était lui? Je n'y crois pas, il faut que je le ramène à l'hôtel.

Quelque minute après: ( bah oui sasu il court vite c'est un vampire)

Je suis enfin dans ma chambre. Bon les premiers soins sont faits. Mais comme il a été violenté je pense qu'il ne se relèvera pas de sitôt. Enfin j'espère avant demain après midi quand même.

Deux heures plus tard :

Tiens il bouge drôlement. Mais sont odeur... C'est celle d'un neko croisé à un vampire. La même que Karine je suppose qu'il a dût être conçut par Orochimaru, mais comment se fait il que sa puisse être ce blond sur une personne conçut par une telle personne. Il y a mal donne.

«Je suis où?

-Dans le Crispy-Cosmology chambre 7.

-Qu'est ce que je fou dans un hôtel aussi luxueux? ET pourquoi j'ai mal partout. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais et qui me parle.

-Attend j'arrive, tu as été agresser dans la rue...

-Ah oui et un vampire est venu me sauvé la peau et je lui est dit de me laisser crever, et ...Minute Toi ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as sauvé? Tu compte vraiment me bouffer?

-Non, je voulais juste... Naruto?

-On se connait?

-C'est bien toi?

-On se connait ?

-Ces yeux, ces cheveux... Et ses traits sur le visage... Naruto c'est vraiment toi ?

-Mais on se connait ?

-Comme, je suis content... Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas?

-Si tu ma sauvé de ses abrutis, mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné mon nom.

-Il ne se souviens vraiment pas...

-Euh ça va pas chez toi ? T'es un vampire schizophrène? T'entends des voix c'est ça ?

-Uchiwa.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, fils de Madara Uchiwa Vampire de La lignée royale, les Anciens comme on les appelles chez les vampires.

-Pourquoi tu me dit ça, moi un batard de neko.

-Parce que je sais que tu sais qui sont les Uchiwa.

-Mais je suis pas un vampire.

-Tu as leur immortalité tu es un des croisement d'agrochimie n'est ce pas ?

-Non, c'est qui se mec? J'ai un père et une mère tout deux décédés ils y a très longtemps. il y a environ 12 ans. J'avais 2 ans. Mais je me rappel très bien d'eux j'ai été placé en internat.

-Mais tu es un croisement vampire\neko non ?

-Oui.

-Naturel?

-Oui, c'est si étonnant? Je suis sur que des tas de gens sont dans ma situation. Je n'ai rien avoir avec ce Orochimaru machin chose.

-Tu es le seul. Les croisement neko/vampire sont impossible à moins que l'un de tes parents aient été de la famille Uzumaki. La deuxième famille après les Uchiwa, la relève des Anciens. La famille qui domina après la mort de mes parents. Le vampire de Classe S le plus puissant Minato. Mais il est mort depuis l'an 1800. C'est donc impossible sans un croisement fait en laboratoire.

-Mais mon père est bien Minato. Minato Uzumaki, ma mère était une Neko de bonne famille Kushina était son nom. Et je suis fière de mes parents malgré ce croisement contre nature. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki.

-C'est bien toi...

-tu recommence. Qu'est ce que je suis censé être ?

-Mon ami d'enfance... J'ai attendu 200ans que tu reviennes près de moi. Mais tu ne te souviens de rien.

-C'est quoi cette histoire trop bizarre? #Flash : un petit garçon blond de quatre ou cinq ans appelle un autre petit garçon Sasu Sasu regarde j'ai trouver un petit caillou en forme de cœur! Et le petit garçon se retourne et lui fait un petit sourire que le petit blond rend puissance dix mille : Je veux te le donné Sasu, parce que tu es celui que j'aime le plus =D. La seule réponse fut un petit bisous sur la joue suivit d'un petit merci Naruto-chan.#

-La c'est toi qui est bizarre. tu t'es arrête pendant au moins trois quatre minute.

-Je...Non c'est rien. Mais c'est vrai que il y a longtemps, j'ai connu un garçon du nom de Sasu... Mais ça me semble très loin, je dois me tromper. J'ai 14 ans et pas plus. Ce garçon était de mon âge.

-Moi.

-Non tu me parait plus âgé tu as quel âge ? Dix sept?

-Seize. Depuis très longtemps.

-Donc tu es plus âgé c'est impossible. J'avais quatre ou cinq ans. Personne n'as de vie avant. Il vit et meurt deviens de la poussière.

-Et les vampires? Dieux les as bien refuser au paradis, personne n'a voulut d'eux. Les nekos sont né d'une mutation chez certains humain et leur a donné d'étranges pouvoirs qu'on ne connait pas encore aujourd'hui. Les goule sont les humains transformé par la famille Uchiwa. Et les Giules sont les goules De la Famille Uzumaki, pardon pour l'offence occasionner, Et explique moi le croisement des races? Les immortels vivent. Et les mortels se réincarne des années plus tard. Un homme enfin de genre, pas le sexe, se réincarne tout les deux cents ans, quand au femme étant l'avenir de notre monde son réincarner tout les cinquante ans. J'en ai vu en 216 ans d'existence.

-Putain t'es vieux.

-Non j'ai seize ans a jamais.

-Et tes parents qui les a faits devenir Vampires? Intervention divines? Si oui pourquoi ils ont été recalé ? ils y a donc bien quelque chose avant votre Famille.

-Non, c'est une mutation de certains gènes. Un jour dieu Les a vu, ils étaient tout les deux d'une beauté incroyable, Mais leurs gènes avaient muté et étais devenu des créatures qui ne le supportait pas ni lui ni ses fidèles, pour les punirent ils ne les accepta pas au paradis. C'est simple si tu savais combien de fois on ma compter cette histoire.

-Mouais. C'est crédible ( sourire puissance dix mille trop kawai)

-/ Ouais donc tu vois. il est possible que tu me connaisse.

-J'y crois pas c'est juste un truc bidon. Aïe.

-Te lève pas crétin t'es salement amoché. Ils t'ont pas raté.

-T'aurais du les laisser me finir.

-Ils avaient aucune croix sur eux. ni même d'eau bénite comment veux tu mourir.

-ils auraient bien trouvé, ou je leur auraient dit. Mais je veux pas vivre alors merde achève moi putain.

-Tu vivra, j'ai pas attendu deux cents ans un suicidaire compris.

-Va te faire foutre, Teme; on se connait pas. Tu connais rien de ma vie. Et puis...Qu'est ce que ça peut...te foutre...

-Et le voilà qui replonge.

-non je...Replonge...pas...du tout...Zzzzzz

-Qu'est ce que je disais...L'abruti se fatigué autant alors qu'il est salement amoché. il changera jamais. C'est pour ça que je l'aime.»

**Fin Pov Sasuke :**

Sasuke sur ces belles paroles partit se coucher. Même un vampire ça a besoin de repos quand ça s'impose.

Le plus important étais qu'il avait retrouver Naruto. Bon la mémoire de son blond Laissait à désiré, mais il la retrouverais. Fois d'Uchiwa.

Le réveil sonna a 10h30.

Le blond dormais toujours. Mais ses blessures commençait déjà à partir certaines déjà ne se voyaient plus. Quel excellent pouvoir de guérison.

Il se mit a préparé un petit déjeuner. Et se souvint que le blond adorait les ramens mais qu'ils ne pouvais en manger que très peu ses parents étant très strict sur les restrictions alimentaire. Enfin Minato ne disait rien. Mais sa mère du nom de kushina ( et oui il y a 200 ans aussi on change pas une équipe qui gagne) Ne voulait pas que son fils ayant hériter de son côté humain ne devienne un mangeur de ramen. ( sale mangeusederamenophobe xD)

Il en prépara donc un bol et le porta au blond qu'il réveilla ( et oui aucun scrupule le Uchiwa)

«Hummm Non je veux pas aller au toilette.

-Debout c'est le matin, je t'ai préparer des ramens.

-RAMENS !

-Je savais que tu aimais ça.

-Mais... Comment?

-Je te l'ai dit je te connais, tu es mon «ami d'enfance»

-Sans commentaire. Ittadaki masu !

-Mort de rire. Fait quand même attention à toi.

-Désolé.

-Hein Oo?

-Hier, tu m'as sauver, et je déprimé, je ne voulais plus que mourir, et je t'ai gueulé dessus alors que je ne te connais pas.

Tout est de ma faute Gomen !

-Pas grave t'inquiète c'est pas la première fois...

-Encore tes histoires de quand on...#Flash ( les enfants présent devais avoir une dizaine d'années cette fois) Sasuuuu aide moi, Neji me frappe et dit que mon destin et de mourir. Sasuuuu T.T il est méchant, et c'est quoi le destin? un petit brun se mit en colère au près du dit Neji et le fit vite revenir sur ses paroles, une fois revenu il dit le destin ? Je ne sais pas, mais ma définitions du destin pour moi c'est toi. Sasu je t'aime =] Moi aussi Naru ^^.#

-Quoi?

-Un flash, je pense que je te connais peut être. Mais tu devais être plus âgé. C'est impossible. Je n'ai eut qu'une vie.

-Si tu le dis.

-Je voudrais me faire pardonner pour hier.

-Alors reste avec moi, et reviens avec moi a Konoha après ma séance de photo.

-Photo? Séance? T'es quoi au juste?

-Mort de rire. Je suis un mannequin très réputer XD. Je travaille pour beaucoup de magazines, mon agence c'est L'agence Miamougay tenue par... Minato...

-Minato ?

-Minato Makiuzu, j'aurais du faire le rapprochement plus tôt.

-...

-Ton père n'est pas mort.

-comment? c'est quoi cette blague ?

-C'est mon agent. Il va m'entendre le bougre. Il a dut porter une perruque tout se temps pour que je ne le reconnaisse pas. Et des lentilles de contact aussi... Je vais le bouffer. Au le con ( quel vocabulaire intéressant )

-C'est pas vrai. L'en foirer je vais le buter me faire croire qu'il est mort pendant tant d'années. Tu le vois a quelle heure?

-Euh trois heure cette après midi, il sera avec Gaara no Sabaku.

-Le célèbre styliste pour gothique? ( nyeux en cœur ) Je peux venir?

-Si tu veux ^^ Je vois pas de problèmes.

-, je suis a fond sur lui je kiff son style. SA collection homme est la meilleur bien que celle pour femme sois jolie. Mais tout ce qu'il fais pour homme est merveilleusement bien faits et moule extra bien *ç*

-Euh tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis...

-Moui. Je vais voir mon Gaara d'amour =)

-Mouè... xD»

** 15h, hôtel Crispy-Cosmology :**

«Minato...

-Quoi=se retourne=Nar...C'est qui?

-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tu vas mourir ! =se jette sur son père=

-Mais Naruto qu'est ce que tu fais. Pourquoi tu m'attaque j'ai rien fais.

-Pourquoi tu t'es fais passer pour mort pendant si longtemps pourquoi t'es jamais revenu me voir, et pourquoi tu te fais passer pour un vampire de seconde classe...

-Et pourquoi je t'ai fais trop bavard moi...

-tu va répondre merde.

-Sois poli veux tu ?

-Non tu va répondre j'ai passer douze ans de ma vie comme une merde dans un orphelinat pourri, hier je me fais sauver par cet abruti j'apprends que t'es vivant ce matin, et je dois repartir avec lui a konoha pour me faire pardonner de lui avoir gueulé dessus parce que justement je pensais a tous ce qui m'est arriver Alors t'as grand interêt a répondre !

-Je voulais juste ton bonheur. Je suis un mauvais père. je ne voulais pas que tu finisse comme la dernière... Oups. oublie c'est pas grave.

-Tu allais dire.?

-Fois.

-Quoi?

-Non rien laisse. AH Gaara quel plaisir de te voir, comment ça va depuis tout ce temps ?

-il se fout de moi... Père à la con.

-Bien merci Minato. Oh Sasuke-sama...

-Sans le sama s'il te plait !

-Sasuke quelle joie de te revoir. Comme tu es toujours aussi beau. Rien de plus normal pour un membre de la lignée royale de tout façon.

-Ouais bon ça va. Je dois faire quoi cette fois?

-Le gay comme d'habitude.

-Mort de rire. Mais c'est quoi les habits que je met en valeur cette fois ci?

-Oh, alors un panta-court noir avec chaines en or/argent. Un t-shrit manche courte avec rajout de manche en résille par crochet et chainettes. Maquillage noir et blanc comme à ton habitude traits des yeux souligné par du eye-liner, un peu de fard a paupière noir, et un rouge a lèvre rouge sang pour l'effet de style. Et bien sur pour faire croire que tu es un vampire sur le papier un filet de sang tracé au faux sang a la commissure des lèvres.

-Ouais c'est cool. Enfin me faire passer est un bien grand mots pour un vampire de mon ordre. Mais les humains ne font pas la différence.

-Oh Mais quelle Mignonne neko femelle blonde.

-Je suis un mâle...

-Oh mes excuse. Mais ça te dirait de poser en tant que modèle femme ? J'ai une robe arrivant au dessus du genoux, noires avec des roses rouge sang imprimées. Jupons en résille blanche, le haut étant un corsage des plus fins rouge et noirs surmonté de lacets blanc.

-Vos création sont toujours les plus belles je veux bien me faire passer pour une femme, juste pour cette création.

-Bien cela évitera de contacter ma sœur. Car en ce moment avec l'enfant quelle attend cela va être.

-Heureux de vous êtres utiles.

-Bien nous allons rejoindre le plateau du désert de Suna. En route les gens.»

Quelques minutes après Sasuke, et Naruto suivit de Minato et Gaara entrèrent sur les plateaux du Désert de Suna.

Un bâtiment immense, ou plateau télévision ainsi que plateau pour séance photos se succédaient. Et bien sur, des bureaux pour certains employés.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle ou se trouvait un décor de cimetière, vive l'ambiance mais on ne fera pas de commentaire Gaara est un adepte des sciences occultes.

«Bien alors Sasuke et euh... C'est quoi ton prénom neko-san?

-Naruto... Naruto **Uzumaki. **

-Oo? Bien euh, Naruto et Sasuke les maquilleurs vous attendent alors passer vite vos vêtements disposer dans les cabines sept et six. Ils vous prendrons en charge une fois changer, puis les coiffeurs prendrons la relève.

-Bien ( syncro )

-Aller y je parle affaire avec Minato.»

**Pov Sasuke :**

Je passe dans le couloir où se trouve les cabines en compagnie de Naruto. Il a l'air penseur, dans la lune, dans son monde. Je me répète un peu là...Bref, je trouve qu'il est bizarre, oh ça y est je vois les cabines six et sept. La mienne est la sept je vois mes habits suspendu dedans sur leurs cintres.

«Bon A tout à l'heure!

-Moui, jolie ta robe.

-/ Merci, mais j'ai tellement l'air d'une fille?

-Et bien si on ne fait pas attention, on peut s'y méprendre, tes cheveux blond mi long, ton visage fin, ta musculature très fine. Tu est très féminin de loin en pleine nuit. Ou de loin tout court même.

-Ça fait plaisir tien... Bon je me change moi. Mais le corsage... comment je vais faire j'ai pas de poitrine...

-Et bien ça, je n'y avait pas penser, c'est quoi ton pouvoir de neko ?

-Les nekos sont sensée avoir un pouvoir?

-T'es né de la dernière pluie? Bien sur, sauf qu'il ne le connaisse qu'une fois qu'il l'on utilisé. Mais tous savent qu'il on un pouvoir caché qu'il soit croisé ou non... Baka!

-Teme. Et je suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Je ne connait que très mal mon monde. Mon père c'est fait passer pour mort lorsque ma mère, ma neko de mère qui m'aurait expliquer cela est morte. Donc je ne savais pas. Je veux de la poitrine pour ne pas décevoir Gaara-san. Sa gâcherait sa robe si je n'en avait pas... Un bon bonnet D bien formé, sans le besoin de leur effet push-up comme elles disent toute...

-Euh naruto...

-Quoi laisse moi me plaindre tu veux...

-Je crois que je sais ce qu'est ton pouvoir...

-Ah? Chouette pour toi... Ma voix Oo! Mais un miroir !

-Dans la cabine.

-Oh ( OMG ) Je suis une...Une...une neko! Que je suis bonne...Euh belle pardon ( âme sensible désolé)

-Bah oh moins ta ce que tu veux aller habillons nous.

-OK Ok ^^»

Ouah il est trop mignon en fille. Mais je le préfère en homme, il est bien plus beau. Et puis ses formes sont bien plus belle que là. Les filles sont toutes atroce. Sauf lui, enfin elle, enfin lui, euh Naruto.

bon c'est pas tout faut mettre ses vêtements.

Bien je suis paré. Voyons ou Naruto en est.

«T'as finis? Moi je suis sorti. Je t'attend dans le couloir.

-Oui j'arrive je ferme le corset avec le lacet, j'en ai plus pour longtemps.

-Bien dépêche toi, les maquilleurs vont rager.

-Ouais Ouais je voudrais bien t'y voir toi.

-Je sais fermer un corset ^^ ça sert d'avoir vécu 216 ans.

-Ouais bon ça va hein.

-Aller bouge.

-Voilà, voilà ^^ ( petit tout kawaii d'une pitite fille)

-Ooooh My god. ça te va méga bien. T'es trop beau. C'est magnifique vraiment kawaii. /.

-Merci, ça te va bien aussi. Mais toi t'es modèle aussi. donc c'est normale que tout t'aille a merveille. Dire qu'hier je pouvais pas te supporter maintenant je te parle comme si je t'avais toujours connu.^^

-Mort de rire. oui c'est Vrai. Mais c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

-C'est sur aller on y va avant qu'ils nous tue.»

Sur ces paroles, nous allons vers le coin maquillage. Comme Gaara l'avait dit. Les yeux soulignés, rouge à lèvre rouge sang et légère trace de faux sang à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Naruto lui avait le trait de ses yeux soulignés, un rouge à lèvre rouge sang lui aussi. Mais un fausse trace de morsure dans le cou. Je vois ma victime était Naruto. Son visage avait été blanchit à la poudre blanche dont le nom m'échappe toujours, et un léger fard a paupière noir avait était appliquer sur ses paupières. Comme moi sauf pour la marque dans le cou, et comme je suis déjà blanc de nature pas besoin de cette poudre ^^.

Bref la coiffure maintenant. On avait coiffer mes cheveux, enfin si coiffer était le bon mot, en bataille avec beaucoup de laque pour le maintient, ils ont pas beaucoup rechercher. Mais je m'aime ( très mégalo le sasu ) comme ça.

Naruto avait ses cheveux bouclés a certains endroit. une vrai poupée anglaise. il était magnifique.

La séance pouvait alors commencer.

Tout ce passa très jusqu'au moment ou Gaara nous dit de nous rapprocher. Mes dents devait être très près du cou de Naruto pour faire croire a la morsure qui venait de se terminé. Mais Naruto se mis a pleurer et s'effondra dans mes bras pour on ne sais quelle raison. La séance se termina sur ordre de Gaara. Il avait suffisamment de prise de toute façon.

Je pris un Naruto en pleur dans mes bras pour l'accompagner dans un couloir vide, ou peu être qu'il s'ouvrait a moi qui sais...


End file.
